Beautiful Like Me
by Bakani Banana
Summary: Heehee. If you know me, then you know I'll never tell. But you'll also know it's worth it. C'mon, it's short.


A/N: Usual yadda, yadda. I don't own Joydrop or Inuyasha, but don't we all wish we did?

}

}

}

**__**

If I was beautiful like you, oh, the things I would do…

Why?

Why does he keep going back to her?

****

Those not so blessed, would be crying out murder…

She hurt him, laughed at him, told him he wasn't good enough..

So why does he keep going back?

****

And I'd just laugh and get away with it too…

Do I love him more than she ever can?

****

Like you do…

Yes.

****

If I was beautiful like you, I would never be at fault…

Everyone says I should be patient, that in time, he'll come around.

He does come around, but only to her!

Even when she tried to kill me, he still went to her.

Why can't anyone see what she is?!

****

I'd walk in the rain between the raindrops, bringing traffic to a halt…

Why do people go to her? Why does everyone love her, when she can't possibly care about anything or anyone in this world?

Why don't they love me?

**__**

But that will never be…

Don't I look as pretty as her?

****

That will never, never be…

Don't I fight as well as she does?

****

'Cause I'm not beautiful like you…

Does anyone see me at all when she's around?

****

I'm beautiful like me…

Do I even exist in anyone's eyes, when she smiles?

****

Beautiful like me…

The bow is slick under my fingers, but I pull the string back as if it was nothing.

****

If I was beautiful like you…

No one can stop her. Not the good or the bad.

****

I'd be quick to assume…

They all just watch her, as if she casts a spell with her mere presence. No one yells at her.

No one tells her she's worthless.

Of course not. They're too busy basking in awe of her.

****

They'd do anything to please me…

One man wants to possess her.

****

Why not?

Another, will die for her.

****

I see the reaction when you walk into the room…

And me? I'm just HERE!

****

But that will never be…

The arrow is notched, but can I do it?

****

That will never, never be…

Can I escape her?

****

'Cause I'm not beautiful like you…

Can I be more than you are?

****

I'm beautiful like me…

Can I make them see me at last?

****

Beautiful like me…

She has so much! Why does she want what belongs to me as well?

****

Beautiful. Beautiful like me… Like me… Like me…

"Someone, look at me. Please."

****

If I was beautiful like you…

There she is again. And there goes everyone else, getting ready to worship at her feet.

****

Id have so many friends…

Bowing and scraping.

Groveling for her smallest glance**_._**

All fighting for all my time to be next in line…

As eager as dogs to be next to her.

****

So if I hurt one, I wouldn't have to make amends…

Why don't they want me as much as they want her?

****

That would never be…

Why won't anyone look at me?

****

That would never never be…

Why is she so blessed?

****

Cause I'm not beautiful like you…

"WHY WON'T YOU SEE ME!?"

At the cry, she looks around for the source. Bitter tears course down my cheeks.

Even though I'm so close to them all, they're STILL NOT SEEING ME!

****

I'm not beautiful like you…

The bowstring is cutting into my fingers, the blood running down the filament in rivulets. Can I kill her?

Yes.

****

I'm not beautiful like you…beautiful like you…

As I release the sliver of wood, it sings the death song of my soul.

****

I'm beautiful like me…

It sinks deeply into her heart. Silencing that captivating laugh forever. Stopping the gentle smiles that are like bile to me.

****

Beautiful like me…

Now they'll see me!

****

Beautiful like me…

Now they'll know I'm here!

****

I'm beautiful like me…

Yes! At last! They're looking at me!

Only me!

****

I'm beautiful like me…

I watch Inuyasha stare at me for a moment, before he can talk to me.

Now that he sees me, he must be overcome with shyness.

That's alright.

Now that Kagome's dead, everyone will come to my side.

They'll look for me, for my smiles.

They'll want to hear my words.

They'll want my love.

The only person anyone will ever love from now on, will be me.

Princess Ayame.

**__**

}

}

}

}

}

heehee

If you knew me, you'd know I like surprises.

The more wicked, the better.

****


End file.
